Venus Doom
by CaroPorte
Summary: Bella is getting married. Tanya gets the new. Will she go for Edward? ExB, maybe some blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Venus Doom.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN any of the characters of Twilight, New Moon nor Eclipse.  
**_Please!!_** R&R, It's my first thing published in english. Reviews are REALLY appreciated

**Tanya's POV.**

It's been 10 years now since I first saw his perfect being, and I still feel the same passion as if those 10 years never had gone through. I could call it love, as well.

I still cannot realize why they left Denali. Rumors are just rumors—anyway, people would never get to imagine what we _are_.

I always looked at Edward as the kind of boyfriend I never had and always wanted to have. Just perfect. All in him was adorable. His way to talk, to walk, to play piano… the way he used to _teach me_ to play piano… He was, definitely the perfect vampire.

Why he'd rejected me? I have no idea. I could act coolly and freshly but… I felt destroyed. No man —nor vampire— had ever said "no" to me, and Edward dared. Rosalie told me he simply was like that, a little lonely-like man. I trusted her then, but… What does that silly human —that Bella Swan— has so Edward chose _her_ instead of _me_?

I guess I'm going to Forks to get my answers… and the man who was meant to be mine.

Only mine.

**Bella's POV**

I could barely breathe now. Having Charlie right in the next room didn't help so much the feeling I had for the notice I had to communicate him.

I was going to get married to Edward Cullen—the love of my life. Of my existence, maybe.

Charlie didn't like so far Edward, all thanks to the several months he had left me behind, for my own well… But I didn't know that, and in that period of time I nearly became a dead-body walking. Catatonic, maybe. The case is that Charlie wasn't going to take so easy my marriage with the 'little Cullen boy', though he was the second older in that family—having the vampire existence.

I heard a noise—a car getting to the limits of my house. It was a beautiful shiny silver Volvo …but not as handsome as the —sort of—man who was driving it. Edward Cullen.

My father soon came to the little hall, disposed to open the door to my boyfriend. I was still cleaning the kitchen. I made my work faster, so I ended when Charlie opened the door, letting in my boyfriend, after giving Edward his poisoned dirty look.

"Hello, Charlie." He said, politely just as he could.

"Hello, Edward." Charlie said as answer.

I stared at my progenitor, so I could still think. I walked out of the small dinner table—place where I waited—and began to contemplate what destiny had saved for me. I saw his wet bronze-colored hair, getting sort of mixed with his marble-like skin. I admired his straight, perfect nose, his square jaw and soft lips. Then, I looked up at his eyes, with the sure knowledge that as soon as my gaze met his, my thoughts would be completely lost.

They were honey-colored today. Then, I felt the room was spinning around me. Oh, I had just forgotten to breathe—once again.

"Hey, Edward." I said, finally. His lips curved onto one side, to compose my favorite smile, the crooked one.

"Bella," said my father, looking towards me. "You have until 10:30. Ok?"

"Ok" I said.

Then Charlie went out of the room. Edward was staring at me.

"What?" I asked in a low tone of voice. "Do I have anything in my face?"

"No, at all. I just was wondering…"

"I was planning to tell Charlie tonight," I said in a whisper. "But I don't know if today would be the right day… it seems he had a rough day at work."

"The sooner, the better Bella. You know that." He said.

"I know," I sighed. "But, how could I tell him? How?"

"He… He is suspicious." Edward said. I stared at him in horror.

Was Charlie suspicious about Edward and his… family? About the Cullen family? Edward stared back at me and then understood what I was thinking.

"Oh, Bella, he is not suspicious about my family… He is suspicious about _us_, the two of us. He has… sort of accepted that we cannot live without each other… Actually, his _exact_ thoughts are '_I hope they don't __run away together. I guess I'll have some few words with Bells, so she knows I support her decision—whichever it is'_." Edward smiled and I was left breathless again.

"Does he _really_ think that?" Was all I could manage to ask.

"Yup." Edward answered cheerfully.

"Hmm… So you think we should tell him _tonight_?"

"Actually, yes I do."

I stared at my father in the couch, watching TV in the next room.

"So, how should we tell him?" I asked.

"He's afraid you do your stuff without telling him. Maybe you should start like '_look, dad, I don't want to exclude you from the decisions I have made, so I want you to know Edward asked me to marry him'_, or something like that. That's the good thing in my family—we don't have secrets." He winked.

"Ah… So… Now?" I asked.

"No… We could hang out to Port Angeles or something, to pretend I gave you the ring there. Far softer than coming back from hiking in the woods with the ring in the hand, don't you think so, honey?"

"Yes, far softer." I accepted. Thank God Alice told me to take away that ring that day—two weeks ago. "Wait, I tell him we're going out."

I walked to the living room to claim my dad's attention.

"Dad… Edward and I are going to a movie in Port Angeles."

"Ok. Then, you have 'til 11 o'clock to get right here. Right?"

"Right." I answered. "11 o'clock, right here."

Charlie sat up and walked to the dinner table. His looks at Edward seemed less poisoned lately… Actually, he seemed to be accepting all the stuff. I wished my mother would take all the stuff as cool as Charlie seemed to be doing. Let's see what she'll say about my marriage.

"Goodbye, Edward." Charlie said. "She must be here at 11 o'clock."

"Sure," Edward said, smiling. "We have enough time—It's 7:30."

"Ok, then." My father said.

"'Bye, dad. See you later." I said, hugging him. He seemed to be surprised by the act.

"'Bye, Bells. 'Bye, Edward." He said.

Edward and I walked out my house. With elegance from beginnings of 20th century, Edward opened the door of his car for me and let me sit. Less than a second later, he was in his seat, turning on the engine. As soon as we left my house behind, he stopped.

"So, you want to go to a movie?" Edward asked.

"Naah. Whatever you want is okay." I said.

"What _you want_ is okay for me. So, what do you want to do?"

"Would you play some piano for me?" I asked, yet knowing his answer.

"Hmm, should I? I think I'm pretty tired," he said, with a mocking tone while he began to drive to his house. I laughed out loud, and so Edward did. Then, a silence came by.

"Is anyone at home today?"

"No. They all are hunting." Edward answered.

"Ahm…" I mumbled. Edward looked at me with a weird expression. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try to rape you tonight, I promise." I said, breaking into laugh.

"I wasn't _exactly_ thinking about that, but thanks for the promise, huh?" he said with his crooked smile. By now we were almost at his place… Something possible just for the Cullen's mad way to drive.

"So, what were you thinking?"

"How nice you smell tonight… It is awesome." He answered.

"Uh-oh," I said, teasing. "Where's Alice to protect me when I need her to do so?" and then we both laughed. We were at the Cullen's house now.

"She's in the Olympic Mountains… And I think you don't need any protection tonight." He said while he came to my door, opened it and carried me out in his arms.

"I feel like a 'just married' girl!" I complained.

"Soon you'll be." He promised while he deposited me on the immaculate white couch in his living room. Then, he sat in a way so I could lay my head on his lap and he began to play with my hair. He knew I loved that.

We talked about random things, he played several piano pieces for me, we sang —and I did horrible, while his velvet voice made the interpreter's seem weak— , and like that the night began to fade away. In less time I could ever imagine that was possible, it was almost 10 o'clock. I began to get nervous.

I sat up and looked at Edward.

"So, how am I going to tell Charlie?" I asked.

"Just the way I've told you before," he explained, with his smile on. "You go and tell him '_Dad… I know you want to know what about what I'm going to do with my life from now and so, so I want you to tell you Edward has just asked me to marry him, and I accepted'_ or something like that." Edward said, with a perfect imitation of my voice tone and intonation.

I took my head to my knees.

"He's going to get _so_ emotional!" I cried. "Probably, he's going to want a chat about sexual education—once again!"

Edward laughed at the thought.

"I thought you were about to complain because of the _fact_ that you'll have to dance the waltz with Charlie… and so, with me." He said. I looked at him skeptically.

"Oh, dear, you may _dream_ about it. I've already had that _human experience_."

"In your own marriage?" he said. I felt how my expression changed from skeptical to scary. "I think you haven't." He concluded, with a mocking smile curving his lips.

I sighed in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse characters.

Hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews!!

**Edward's POV**

I looked at her chocolate eyes. She felt defeated, I know, but, what else could I do? It was true. One thing is to dance waltz with your boyfriend in a school ball and another is to do the same thing, with the same person—but in your marriage.

Then, I decided to introduce her to waltz. At least, the waltz Alice was planning to play on our wedding.

I carried her to my room. When she realized we were in my room, I was already playing the waltz.

"But… Edward, what the h…?" she began.

"I think you're afraid you _may not be able _to dance it, so I'm teaching you." I interrupted.

"Edward!" she complained, but I had already taken her.

"Look, first your arm must be like this," I showed her. Though her resistance, she placed her arm on my shoulder the way I showed her. "Then, with your other hand, you must take mine. Let me guide you! Remember, always let the man guide you… if not, both would be hurt in the feet."

She stared at me.

"Well, let's do this." She said. I was surprised—I imagined she'd oppose more resistance.

"Then, we must turn in circles every three times," I told her, still shocked… though I'm good hiding things like this. "Like this… one, two, three; turn!; one, two, three; turn!" I said. She did it perfectly. "Awesome!"

"I feel so clumsy." She said, turning around.

"But you're not clumsy…Not now." I said. We kept on dancing, spinning around. She as beauty as ever—I admired each one of her perfect human features while we danced. I could imagine her, Bella, _my _Bella with her beautiful white wedding gown, spinning around _with me_, with a thing that should be dead by now —actually a thing that should had died in 1918—, with Edward Cullen. A dead-living person. Weird, isn't it? Well, that's what I am. A dead-living person. Not more, not less. And she's so full of life, so… yes, so vital…

…The idea of bringing her to this… well, not life, but existence, results to me good… and repulsive as well. Good —awesome, amazing— because she and I would live together… and repulsive because she'll lost all of that _vitality _that I envy so much of her.

But… her orders are my commands. She wants to be a vampire. I want her to be with me. She wants to be with me forever. I could not live without her, and… Well, both parts get benefits.

"See? You're not as bad as you'd thought!" I said, when the piece ended.

"That's now because I am with you… and we're here, alone. In a ball room, with _many people_ watching me dance… Be sure I'll get hurt… and, by the way, Charlie too."

"Nope. In the prom you danced _well_…"

"You carried me onto your feet. I don't forget that cast." She reminded me. I felt the bitter taste of venom on my mouth as the reminder of James hurting Bella, _my_ Bella…

"Ok. But, you're going to make it. I'm sure" I winked at her.

"Oh… Edward, you make me do this stuff!" she complained, but smiling.

"Naaah… you _want_ to do this. If not, you would have already found a way to let me go of the idea." I said. "And, if we're thinking to tell Charlie, we should be leaving by now. It's 10:30" I said.

She frowned.

"Okay. Let's go…" she said, with her head low.

She looked so… vulnerable, just as she was. Vulnerable, fragile…

Just like Isabella Marie Swan. She is unique.

I carried her on my arms, and got outside. As I had told her, '_the sooner, the better'_. I drove to her home, she was silent. Her eyebrows were joint together, her mouth —normally with full and beautiful lips— was a single straight line, and she was pale.

Too pale, maybe too much. She was almost as pale as me.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked.

"I don't know." She began. I stopped the engine, though we were like two blocks away from Charlie's. "Go on!" she exclaimed. "Charlie is going to kill us… well, we'll just kill me, anyway…"

I started the engine. Bella was taking deep breathes when we got Charlie's.

"Relax. I told you he's not gonna take it as bad as you think."

"I'm scared, anyway" was all she said. I looked into her deep brown eyes.

The dim light was enough to distinguish my angel's face. She looked so…so fragile. Slowly, I lowered my head toward hers and she kept on looking at me, intensely. Her eyes melt into mine.

Then, my lips were onto hers.

I began as careful as always. Her lips, warm and soft, moved against mine, as always, but today I didn't want to stop her. No. I wanted to go on with that kiss, that… Then, her tongue rubbed my lips and I lost —almost— all control of myself. My thoughts were lost, all of them but one: "DO NOT KILL HER". Anyway, I couldn't kill that being which made me feel complete. I couldn't kill myself, and Bella was —and still is— a part of myself. In that moment, I felt I had a soul, I felt I had a _heartbeat_—something impossible—, I felt warm, I felt… I felt human. Just for that moment, when she played however she wanted with me and grabbed my hair—the most human part of me, as she had told me —, just then I felt like I was a human again.

Slowly, my mind came back to my head and told me to push her away.

"I love you." I whispered, with my lips still touching hers.

"I love you too," she said, with a little blush. "Now, give me the ring."

I laughed at the irony: my mother wore the same ring 110 years ago, when she became Edward Masen Senior's fiancée. Bella looked at me like trying to decipher my smiley expression, without any success.

Then, I took out the little blue velvet box, where Elizabeth Masen's engagement ring laid and sliced into one of Bella's pale and long fingers. A smile was drawn in her face now, as it was drawn in mine.

"Awesome." I said, and she blushed—even more. Emmett would surely had laughed a lot about her 'tomato face'.

"It's 10:50. We shall not let Charlie become more worried." She said, looking at the ring in her hand.

"True." I agreed, going —at a human velocity— to the passenger's door and opening it for her. We walked to her house, slowly, even too slow for a human.

She took a deep breath.

"Hi, dad!" Bella said, with her liar voice.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said, with an aware tone on his voice, but not as aware as his thoughts.

_Bella has a weird tone of voice. Did this Cullen boy hurt her?_ _Because if he has…_—he thought.

"Dad… would you come here, please? I…" Bella began, and then corrected herself. "We have to talk to you."

_WHAT?! What would SHE need to tell ME with EDWARD involved? What could it be? Maybe… Hell, no! She must be pregnant! No, no, no! How could that be? In one of her "pajama parties" with Alice? Ah? It's… unconceivable that Bella, my sweet Bella, my girl, is pregnant… She's only 18! Edward Cullen could be living his last seconds alive! I swear I will kill him if he left my little girl in pregnancy…_

How evil minded, huh? It's funny to put the words 'pregnant', 'Bella' and 'Edward' together in the same sentence without a 'NO' in the middle, taking into account that I can't have children, and Bella and I haven't had sex, that we're both virgin.

Anyway, Charlie came into the living room with relaxed expression—at least, compared to his thoughts.

"What's going on?" he asked, with a bitter monotone.

"Dad…" Bella began. She seemed a lot surer now. "Look. I know you want to know how we are doing our stuff," Bella paused.

_Is SHE pregnant? Am I going to kill this guy for touching my girl or what?_

"…And Edward asked me something." She said and paused again.

_Did he ask Bella to marry him? I guess I'd take that better than the other thing… At least, he's ready to take compromise with Bells._—Charlie thought. He couldn't imagine how compromised I was with Bella at this point.

"Charlie, I asked Bella to marry me." I said, with a respectful tone. Charlie's eyes were passing from me to Bella each second.

"And, of course, I said 'yes'." Bella told him.

"Well… I guess that's good." He said. "If both of you love each other… I guess its good you get ma…ma…" the word was awkward for him to pronounce. "…Married."

Bella and I nodded.

"So, how are you planning to do that?" he asked. Bella and I told him all we knew—what Alice had told Bella and what I had read on Alice's mind.

I looked down proud at my —now, official to her father's eyes— fiancée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I **do not** own any of Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse characters.

**_r&r, PLEASE!_**

**Bella's POV**

That was one of the most embarrassing and beautiful —mostly the second— nights of my life.

Embarrassing because I had to explain _each detail_ of the wedding to Charlie. That was something I wanted to ignore as long as I could.

Beautiful because Edward was sweeter than ever that night. I knew he was… I don't know how to explain it, his chest was going to… blow up, yes that's the right expression. His chest was going to blow up, and his stone-like face seemed like it was going to break for the huge smile it had on. And that was to say the least.

Days passed by, always with Edward by my side. I had a long time since I was for the last time in La Push. I hadn't had a chance to go there…

…And even if I would have had it, I wouldn't have gone there. Saying 'goodbye' to Jake was going to be difficult and painful —mostly the second— and I wanted to do that at last.

"Bells… Bella!" yelled Alice by my side. I had shake my head to clear up. I had been lost on my thoughts, once again.

"Yes?" I said lazily.

"Look at this! It is so beautiful!" her pixie-like features were lighten by a joy and happiness that I hadn't seen in the three and a half years I had known her since I first saw the Cullens in the school's cafeteria. Her white hand held a fancy paper. On it said: '_Isabella & Edward'_. Immediately I knew what _it_ was. My mouth opened wide as I understood. Alice looked at me expectantly.

"Wow. It is…" I mumbled, trying to find out a word which could describe what I felt seeing that invitation. Of course it was beautiful, and amazing, fancy…and charming. Yeah, it was all of that. But… just to see _my_ name and _Edward's_ written there made it loose all of its beauty to my eyes. The horror made it look awful… and it wasn't awful. So, I lied to make her feel good, though my thoughts were opposed to what I said. "It is beautiful. _I love it_."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought you were going to throw up on it…" Alice chuckled. I smiled for her.

"I almost did. But…" I took it in my hands. The paper was heavy, and as I had said, fancy. "It is so beautiful that I couldn't."

Alice broke into laughs and so I did.

"There you are!" said Emmett in a yell. I felt how my face blushed. "As blushed as always!" I blushed even more. "Don't worry, lil' sis, is a little —as you— subject what we need to talk about to you."

"What would that be?" I asked. My face was going back to normal. Then, the blond goddess that we called Rosalie, came into the room. The blood completely left my face now. It was clear that our relationship wasn't as bad as before, but she still intimidated me.

"Hey, Bells." She said. I was… astonished, to say the least.

"Hey, Rose." I said, trying to imitate her perfect cool intonation. She smiled and so Emmett and I did.

"Well… our neurons were suffering a horrible hell while, last night, we were thinking," began Emmett with his mocking tone and kind smile.

"Thinking about what?" I asked, curious now. If they wanted to get married _again_ with Edward and I, I wouldn't have any problem. Less attention on me, definitely that was better. Far better.

"About your wedding gift, of course!" said Rosalie with an unusual mocking tone. Her voice sounded so beautiful but so weird…

"Wedding gift?" I asked. That wasn't exactly what I wanted them to talk about with me.

"Of course, lil' sis." Emmett said. "Did you think we weren't gonna give our little siblings a wedding gift? Because, Edward is my lil' bro as well…" he winked at me. I stared at them in horror.

"So… Well, I don't know if you'd like better your honey moon's trip or a car." Rosalie pointed. 'What would Edward choose?' I thought while trying to find a way to put that into words. "Edward said that what _you_ liked would be okay with him."

'Shoot!' I thought.

"Er— I… don't…" I began. Emmett and Rosalie stared at me, waiting. "Well, I… I—" I needed more air. "I guess… the trip is okay, but you don't need to…"

"Okay. Where do you want it? Once, Emmett and I went to Siberia— it is so beautiful!" said Rosalie, smiling. Emmett was laughing.

"I don't know… wherever." I said.

"Okay, lil' sis. You'll see how it will go, huh?" said Emmett, still laughing and winking at me. He walked out the room. Rosalie looked at me.

"Oh, don't worry, it's gonna be okay. None Volturi will damage you while _we are_ here, okay?" she said, winking at me. Then, she hugged me. I was so… amazed. _Rosalie Hale_ was hugging _me._ That was really weird.

"I know now."

"Well, I'll see you later, then," she said smiling, showing her bright white teeth. I smiled too and laid my head between my hands.

I needed to go to La Push, and that had to be done soon.


End file.
